


Buck up and kiss him.

by ChevyX64EverAfter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, louis is a shipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChevyX64EverAfter/pseuds/ChevyX64EverAfter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Zayn are together but haven't told anyone, Louis notices them and starts to ship them, Louis starts to loose his mind while the truth starts to unravel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buck up and kiss him.

Louis has been watching them all day, dancing around eachother sharing looks and just laughing at each-others general stupidness, It’s fucking frustrating. Louis feels like a fan girl watching their non canon OTP during a new episode, not that he would ever freely admit he was feeling so. Zayn’s currently staring at Niall not saying anything, just looking doe eyed while Niall talks about the fans outside. It’s been like this for a while.

Harry noticed it first mumbling it into Louis stomach as they curled up on a couch back stage. “Z and Niall have been acting like two kids in crush”. Now Louis can’t stop thinking about it, can’t stop watching them interact. Even the simple things like hip checks, sets him off in a flurry of excitement. Shit. Shit he ships them. It hit Louis like a fucking freight train. He ships Zayn and Niall. He wants them together.

///////.///////

Niall turned his head to the side catching the brunt of his boyfriends gaze, Niall can see the fond look in his eyes as Lou fluffs his hair, Zayn’s been sitting next to him doodling in his sketchbook, only occasionally looking up to take in Niall profile.

“Did you see em Zaynie, all those fans” Niall gushes jerking his head out of Lou’s twisting fingers to look at Zayn, who smiles lazily back at Niall’s wild expression.

“Yea babe, I did sick aye,” Zayn Answers pressing his tongue to his teeth as he grins over at Niall.

“It’s hard ta believe that they’re ere for us,” Niall drawled as Lou stepped away, mumbling about finding Harry for hair and makeup. Once she had walked away Zayn slid his chair closer. His fingers wrapping around Niall’s wrist thumb pressing into the Irish boy’s now racing pulse.

“Who wouldn’t babe, you look so good,” Zayn murmured tilting his head to the side taking in Niall’s features, his pale face flushed beautifully in the harsh light of the changing room. Niall’s let out a loud laugh throwing his head back, his eyes catching Louis’ who had a strange expression on his face, However quickly looked away just as Harry trudged in Lou hot on his heels, Niall pulled himself out of the chair to let Harry sit down, Zayn following his actions without second thought. Before tugging him out of the room, Niall followed behind, his eyes taking in Zayn’s outfit, His boyfriend looked so good in his signature black skinny’s a white tank top with a smoking skull on it and a bright red beanie.

“Where we going?” Niall asked noticing that they were getting further away from the others, but Zayn ignored and continued to tug him along. Finally he decides to pull him behind a large black crate. Niall found himself pinned to the wall out of sight of the crew and Zayn’s lips pressed to his, Niall groaned and kissed back pulling Zayn flush against him enjoying the feeling of his boyfriends body against his.

“You look so good, Fuck baby look at you,” Zayn purred pressing kisses down Niall’s neck after taking Niall in.

//////.//////

Louis hadn’t noticed Niall and Zayn exit the room he got distracted because of his Baby’s plunging neckline, he only gained his bearings when Liam hit him with a cheap shot to the nuts causing him to buckle over, when he gained himself he finally noticed they were missing. Louis looked around trying to spot them, when he came off short he decide to investigate, walking past Harry pressing a sweet kiss to the side of his head before waltzing out in search of his missing band mates. After passing many of the crew who couldn’t aid him in his quest, Louis decided to give up and head back to the changing room hoping they’d turn up before the start of the show.

///////.///////

It was During You and I when Louis finally gave up, Zayn had just sang his solo to Niall, while making extreme heart eyes that nearly rivaled Louis’ own…. Nearly. Louis marched across stage and pulled Zayn into his side grinning at his mate and getting into his personal space to growl into his ear.

“If you don’t fucking buck up and kiss him, I will explode.” Zayn looked shocked and backed off, Louis grinned giving him the thumbs up and jogging off launching himself onto Liam’s back causing the two to crash to the ground. Zayn was completely dumbfounded he had no idea how to react to that, He though he and Niall had been subtle, but obviously their careful relationship had come across as a dance around each other in crush. Shit, as a deal with modest Zayn and Niall had to act as normal as possible, had to act like mates. It was hard, Niall was amazing and so stunning, Zayn often found himself out of breath due to Niall’s constant glow, he was just an enigma wrapped in a sunny exterior. Zayn was knocked out of his train of thought when a cold bottle of water was pressed into his hand, Zayn smiled at Harry who kindly offered the refreshment and hip checked him before skipping off.

For the rest of the show Zayn was distracted missing his cues and even messing up one of his high notes. Zayn could tell Niall was worried but he had to keep his distance couldn’t risk anything.

///////////./////////

They were back at the hotel when Niall finally caught up to Zayn who had been acting odd.

“What’s up?” Niall asked pulling Zayn into him wrapping his arms around the Bradford lad so he couldn’t get away.

“Louis knows. What if everyone knows Niall, Modest will shove us further into the closet” Zayn whispered his tense body relaxing into Niall’s warmth. Niall didn’t say anything just pressed his face into Zayn’s neck huffing warm breath against his caramel skin obviously at a loss as well. Zayn tilted his head to rest against Niall’s his eyes squeezed shut.

“Fellas?” Louis’ voice rang out catching the two boy’s attention. Louis stood there awkwardly, Liam and Harry standing at his sides, Liam looked confused and Harry the lover of love himself looked over the moon sending a cheeky wink. Niall pulled his face out of his hiding place in Zayn’s neck, to take in each of the boy’s expressions he sighed and pressed his lips to Zayn’s neck.

“How can we help you?” Zayn asked as Niall moved his body so he was standing behind Zayn being protected by the older boy.

“Do you want to explain what’s going on?” Louis asked smiling reassuringly at the couple. Knowing exactly what it’s like to have to hide. It finally hit him that this situation might be similar to his own.

////../////////

After explaining everything Niall was happy to be curled up in the safety of their hotel bed glad that they have this huge secret off their chests. It was hard to keep their relationship away from their best friends. Zayn’s fingers were stroking up and down Niall’s back in a calming motion. Niall snuggled into the warmth of his boyfriend pressing a kiss to whatever was in reach.

“I love you” Niall slurred his eyes growing heavy. Zayn hummed in content.

“I love you too baby” Zayn whispered flicking the lamp off. For now their relationship they finally got the courage to tell the truth to their best friends. All thanks to Louis’ encouragement. They wouldn’t find out until days after that Louis had been driven crazy and had turned into a Ziall shipper.

The End.


End file.
